


Rachel/Santana Center Stage AU

by crookedlystacked (skintightsocks)



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/crookedlystacked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Rachel/Santana in a Center Stage type AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rachel/Santana Center Stage AU

"Who's that?" Rachel asks, beating the side of her pointe shoe against the concrete of the building. Sugar's still catching her up, and she tends to focus on the unimportant details instead of the overall. So far Rachel knows that Quinn Fabray's mom was a Noxema Girl in the 80s, that Tina was in love with this guy at Joffrey, and that Sugar's dad was totally, absolutely, in no way in the mob and that she was there purely on her own awesome talent.  
  
"Oh, _her_ ," Sugar says, popping her gum. "That's Santana Lopez. She's here on scholarship which means she's like totally talented and possibly poor, but mostly she's just a major bitch."  
  
"Sugar," Rachel hisses, swatting at her leg. "That's not polite."  
  
"Listen to your tiny new friend, Sweet-n-Low," Santana says as she breezes by them. "I've told you before that your voice is way too shrill and loud to smack talk people. And by the way," she says, turning around in the doorway and fixing Rachel with a glare that makes her feel flush all over. "I'm not a bitch. I just have very discerning taste." She winks, then, and Rachel has to bite her tongue so she doesn't let out a surprised squeak.  
  
"Also?" Sugar says once Santana has walked inside. "Total lesbian. Like, just, super gay."  
  
"Oh," Rachel says, and dammit, there's the squeak.  
  
"Not that I care!" Sugar says quickly, nodding kind of manically at her. "I think lesbians are awesome. And I think you're awesome. And you'll be an awesome lesbian, if you are one. I'm going to experiment with my sexuality in college, it's part of my five year plan."  
  
-  
  
"What's up with Berry?" Quinn asks, throwing a pea at the side of her head.  
  
"I'm right here," Rachel says, rolling her eyes and tossing the pea back onto Quinn's plate. "And nothing's up with me."  
  
"She's totally in lesbian love with Santana," Sugar says around a mouthful of yogurt.  
  
" _What_ ," Quinn says, her eyes going wide. "Oh my god, this is fantastic. You're in love with the dragon lady."  
  
"I am _not_ in love with the dragon lady," Rachel yelps, freezing when she gets a look at Quinn and Sugar's faces. They're both staring at something right over Rachel's shoulder, which knowing her luck means--  
  
"Good to know," Santana says from behind her, bending over Rachel's shoulders to grab a muffin from her plate. She's stretched all along Rachel's back, her breasts pressing in against Rachel's shoulders, and Rachel swallows heavily. "By the way, ladies?" Santana says as she straightens up after what feels like hours. "Reports of my forked tongue have been greatly exaggerated. You know how it is," she says, trailing a finger up Rachel's arm and making her shiver, "you blow a few girls' minds and the rumors just get _out of control_."  
  
"Well," Quinn says as Santana saunters off, "the good news is, I think she likes you."  
  
-  
  
If Santana likes her, she has a very funny way of showing it. Over the next few weeks she gets Rachel in trouble with three separate instructors and seems to go back and forth between insulting her all day and completely ignoring her the next. Sugar finds the whole thing very exciting, but Rachel's gone from mildly annoyed to full-fledged embarrassed, and she finally snaps when Santana gets them kicked out of Mrs. Pillsbury's class. Rachel loves that class, and Mrs. Pillsbury loves _her_ , and Rachel had been slowly but surely proving herself in the hopes that Mrs. Pillsbury would feature her in the winter showcase.  
  
"Aww, what's the matter, teacher's pet?" Santana asks as Rachel stomps down the hallway. "Don't worry, I'm sure Mrs. P will gather you right back into her loving arms tomorrow."  
  
"Is this a joke to you?" Rachel snaps, whirling on her. "Some of us are here to _learn_ , Santana."  
  
"Oh really?" Santana asks, quirking an eyebrow. "Because it seems like some of us are here to flirt with our married teachers." Rachel stops, her mouth dropping open and her eyes going wide.  
  
"Are  you _jealous_?" she asks incredulously. "Oh my god, was Quinn right? Are you being so horrible to me because you _like_ me?"  
  
"I don't _like_ anyone," Santana huffs, crossing her arms over her chest and refusing to meet Rachel's eyes. "Have you met me? It's kind of my thing. Nice to see kitty has claws, though, I was kind of wondering if you were just going to keep taking my shit and never stand up for yourself."  
  
"You didn't answer the question," Rachel says, taking a hesitant step closer when Santana just rolls her eyes. "Has all of this been you _flirting_ with me?"  
  
"No, I just hate you and I'm trying to get you kicked out," Santana says, but her voice lacks its usual heat and her mouth's turning up at the corner as Rachel steps closer and closer, her stomach twisting up a little with each step. Santana tries to glare at her, but she kind of ruins it by reaching out and wrapping her hands around Rachel's hips when she gets close enough.  
  
"I'm not making the first move," Rachel says, her voice only shaking a little bit as Santana's thumbs rub at her hipbones over her leotard. "I've never been kicked out of a class before in my life, you owe me."  
  
"I was doing you a favor," Santana says, pulling Rachel closer and leaning in until her lips are just barely brushing Rachel's. "You're too good to spend an entire class going over barre stretches."  
  
"You think I'm good?" Rachel says, smiling and pulling back a little. "Because you're really quite talented, your turnouts are--" Santana cuts her off mid-sentence, pressing their lips together, and Rachel lets out a shaky breath against her mouth as one of Santana's hands slides to the small of her back, pulling her closer and kissing her breathless.


End file.
